plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 22
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 22 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 22 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Summoned: |FR = A Far Future pinata |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Far Future - Day 21 |after = Far Future - Day 23 |Loc = Far Future|Diff = Hard}} Difficulty This level intends the player to master the use of Power Tiles. This is because there are zombies that are bundled together in some lanes with Power Tiles. These zombies that are grouped together prove a huge threat, especially the Robo-Cone Zombies and the Mecha-Football Zombies. There is also a Gargantuar Prime, which can be troubling for the player to deal with. The player can only spend 2250 sun, which is not a lot for the zombies to be defeated so the player must choose wisely on which plants should be used. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 5 5 2 5 5 5 5 |zombie4 = 3 3 |zombie5 = 1 1 4 4 1 1 1 |zombie6 = 3 3 3 3 |zombie7 = 4 4 1 5 4 4 4 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 |zombie9 = 2 2 2 |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 3 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies Laser-Peach-nut strategy *'Required plants:' ** **Either or Plant two Laser Beans in each lane and feed them Plant Food wisely. If you chose the E.M.Peach, use them wisely, as you can only plant ten of them. If you chose the Wall-nut, plant one of them in front of the Laser Beans. There is no need to feed the Wall-nuts Plant Food. Laser Bean and Infi-nut combo *'Required plants:' ** ** Plant the Laser Beans on the Power Tiles, just like the pattern. Then, plant two Infi-nuts in front of the Laser Beans on lanes two and four. Lawn: LB LB () () LB LB IN LB LB () () LB LB IN LB LB *Key: **LB= Laser Bean **IN= Infi-nut **()= Empty Space Strategy 3 :Created by This strategy can complete the level without Plant Food, paid content, premium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. There is a variant as well if you have already unlocked the Magnet-shroom. *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Plant three Snapdragons in the center lanes of the first column. Plant five Snapdragons in the second column, five Wall-nuts in the third column, five Spikeweeds in the fourth column. Keep an eye on the Wall-nuts and if one is almost dead, dig it up and replant it (often occurs with the one attacked by the crowd of Bucketheads). When the first three Robo-Cones appear, bomb all three with a Cherry Bomb; they will die quickly when they reach the Snapdragons. When the three Mecha-Footballs appear, dig up the center lane Spikeweed for more sun and Cherry Bomb them as well; the Snapdragons will finish them without letting them push the plants. When the Robo-Cone/Gargantuar Prime team appears, dig up more Spikeweeds for sun and then Cherry Bomb them while they are still together. The Robo-Cone will die on the frontlines, and when the Gargantuar approaches, dig up the Wall-nut ahead of it to let it enter the Snapdragon inferno, then disable it with an E.M. Peach where it will be killed before it can recover. Mop up the survivors, if need be dig up Snapdragons and dying Wall-nuts to get more Cherry Bombs and Wall-nuts, as well as emergency Potato Mines and Chili Beans if needed. If the strategy is too difficult to use, simply use Plant Food on the Snapdragons for an easy victory. If the Magnet-shroom is unlocked, you may substitute another plant for it and plant two of them in the first column, reserving Spikeweeds only for damaging incoming enemy vehicles. Strategy 4 *'Required plants:' ** ** / **Boosted Plant two columns of Electric Blueberry on two leftmost columns. Plant an Infi-nut on the fourth column and the center row. Plant four Snapdragons next to the Infi-nut. The Electric Blueberry will destroy the machine zombies, and the surviving low toughness zombies will die at the hands of Snapdragon. You may need to feed some plant foods for the Electric Blueberries on the Power Titles. Gallery FR FF D22.png|First time reward Screenshot_2015-06-28-20-08-49.png|Final flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-20-10-13.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo Screenshot_2016-09-16-17-33-02.png|By mqdefault (2).jpg|Final stage by mqdefault (3).jpg|A fail strategy by AngryBirds'sSuperFan hqdefault.jpg|Another strategy by AngryBirds'sSuperFan hqdefault.jpg|By AngryBirds'sSuperFan SOFF22.PNG|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 22 - Last Stand II - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Buying a new Plant Hypno-shroom - Far Future Day 22 (Ep.259)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand